


I Think I’m Allergic To Plushies!  🦔

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John and Sherlock are undercover at a plushy convention when allergies kick in.  For the 221B prompt allergies although is part of the longer fic “I Am Not Dressing As A Hedgehog!”.





	I Think I’m Allergic To Plushies!  🦔

“Sherlock!”, said the congested sounding hedgehog, “I can’t breathe! I think I’m allergic to something in this head.”

The otter, AKA Sherlock Holmes, turned to his spouse. “Seriously John? You’re not getting out of this.

Taking off his headpiece, John revealed swollen, itchy eyes and a runny nose. “I think whomever wore this before liked cheap cologne!”

Looking his husband over, Sherlock said, “Go take an antihistamine or something, I’ll deal with this.”

“Seriously!”, the hedgehog snuffled. “Mrs Hudson won’t even let you use the washing machine but you’re going to remove the smell so I can wear it.”

”Yes John, do keep up. Give me your head and go medicate yourself.”

Deciding this was the lesser of the evils, the hedgehog went in search of allergy meds.

Twenty minutes later:

John emerged feeling more human to find his husband waiting for him holding the head. The doctor took it gingerly and sniffed. The scent was gone.

Experimentally putting the headpiece on, he was amazed to find it odor free. Removing the head, he said, “Thank you! That smells much better! But how?”

Please John! I’m a chemist remember.”, the otter moved towards the door.

“Specifically?”

”Vodka and water. I had to figure out a way to get smells out of my clothes or do experiments naked. The vodka worked better.”


End file.
